Repressed Memories
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: The friends screw around with hypnosis with some unexpected results. Oneshot.


_A/N: I'm sorry if this comes off as melodramatic…it's my first attempt at a serious piece. They are not as fun to write... :(_

_Oh ,and I'm sorry about the Spanish…I'm using an online translator. ;)_

"Okay, Angel. Your turn!" Mimi grinned at her best friend.

Angel's stomach did flip flops. "Do I _have_ to??" She looked beseechingly at her friends.

"_Yes_!" Maureen practically shouted. "I _really_ wanna see this!"

Angel squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa, biting her bottom lip.

"But…"

"Oh come on!" Mark smirked, nodding to the others as he mentioned them.

"They made me sing as if I was an opera star, Maureen thought she was a dog, Joanne made out with a pillow, Benny thought he was a baby, Mimi thought she was a werewolf, Roger turned into a girl, and Collins became a stripper.."

He paused, shuddering at the memory. "How bad can it be for you??"

"Baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Collins cut in, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. Though, he had to admit, he was secretly hoping that she'd go for it.

Angel took a deep breath and sighed. "I-I guess I will. I mean, it's only fair. Just…_please_ don't make me do anything stupid." After seeing her friends make asses of themselves, she was quite nervous, to say the least.

"Okay, Angel," Joanne smiled. "Relax and lean back and we'll get started."

"This is going to be so embarrassing…" Angel muttered as she followed Joanne's instructions, settling back into the cushions, going as limp as she could. "I feel like I'm at the dentist or something!" She grinned nervously. Collins patted her head playfully.

"Don't worry, Angelcake. I'm _pretty_ sure you'll keep your clothes on…"

"_Thomas_!" Angel whined, blushing. She was grinning. "I have to concentrate!" The drag queen giggled.

"Yeah! She has to concentrate!" Maureen stuck her tongue out and smacked the professor on the arm lightly, smiling mischievously.

"Okay…you ready, Angel?" Joanne questioned, glancing up from her instructions.

Angel nodded, swallowing hard.

"Alright then." The lawyer glanced down at the book she was holding. "Close your eyes and relax, Angel. Concentrate on your breathing. Let all the tension in your body melt away. Let yourself feel very drowsy and heavy…" Angel allowed her eyes to flutter shut as Joanne's voice droned on. She had let her guard down.

Within a few minutes, Angel appeared to be in a deep trance. She went under much faster than the rest of them did.

"Wow!" Roger's eyebrows shot up in fascination. "She must be really suggestible…"

"Or have a high IQ." Benny added, equally captivated.

Maureen looked the drag queen over, with her deep, even breathing, relaxed posture and peaceful expression she appeared to have fallen asleep. She definitely was not faking it.

The drama queen grinned…_what, oh what were they to make perfect little Angel do??_

"Angel? Can you hear me?" Joanne asked.

"Yes." Angel replied, her voice was soft and whispery.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

Joanne nodded. She didn't know what else to ask. She looked to the others for suggestions, whispering. "Uh...what do we do now, you guys?"

Maureen leaned forward. "Let's make her a straight, ghetto thug who makes out with Mimi-"

Before Maureen could put her plan into action , Collins leaned toward Angel.

"Angel, how old were you the first time you had sex?"

"_Collins_! You perv!" Mimi laughed. "That's a dirty question!" The entire group broke out into nervous laughter.

"I'm just curious!" Collins grinned.

"Three." Angel whispered.

The mood in the air quickly shifted. Everyone stopped giggling and stared at her, stricken. _What_ did she say?

"Angel," Collins said carefully, gently "Do you mean that you first _heard_ about sex at three years old?"

A pause.

"No." Angel shook her head slowly, trying to keep it together. She was trembling violently and beginging to perspire. Her hands balled into fists. "He said he'd kill me…it hurt so much…_Ah mi dios! La sangre_…" She broke off, her face crumpled. Angel hung her head ,wimpering. Ashen faced and ashamed,she leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"Angel," Collins swallowed his own tears. "Who did this to you?"

Angel did not look up. She released a long, high pitched wail in response. That wail turned into the pitiful, pained, sorrow filled sobs of a child.

Scared, Roger snapped at the professor. "Stop it, Collins! You're not a fucking psychiatrist!"

Maureen shuddered and turned to her shell shocked lover. "Bring her out of it, Joanne. Bring her back!" She hissed, a note of desperation in her tone. "This is-"

She was cut off by a raw, bloody scream. Angel was doubled over on the sofa, her face contorted as if in pain. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She let out another terrifying howl, which sent chills up the other's spines as it rose to an eerie, shrill pitch. She sounded like a siren. Her eyes snapped open, only they were not hers anymore. They were the damaged eyes of the anguished, frightened child Angel had been.

"Angel…" Collins placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Angel let out another hysterical yelp. She shrank away from him as if physically burned. "_Don't touch me_!" She shrieked in a panic, that voice…_her_ voice… cracking. "It hurts me…_usted me duele, el Padre_ …."

Mimi gasped. Out of the mad Spanish babbling Angel was doing, she could pick out a few key words. She was the only one who could really understand what Angel was saying…and it sickened her. It was utterly horrifying. She felt like throwing up.

They looked on in horror at the nightmarish scene unfolding before them. Angel had drawn her knees up and wrapped her arms around them defensively. She looked as if she was trying to disappear. She was rocking back and forth slowly. Still hyperventilating. Still emitting the blood curdling screams. Her slight body was being racked with painful, frantic, despairing weeping. Her face was turning white. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Duele_…_duele_…_duele…_ " She moaned over and over again.

"What the fuck do we do?" Mark choked out, barley above a whisper.

Benny shook his head, horribly disturbed. "I don't know…"

"Angel? Angel, listen to me!" Joanne kneeled down in front of her. She spoke firmly, despite the fact that her voice was shaking. "I am going to count to three. When I reach three you will wake up and you will _not_ remember any of this. Understand? One…two…."

As Joanne counted Angel began to calm down, she slowly began to catch her breath.

"Three."

When Joanne had reached three, the crying abruptly stopped. Angel slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. As if Joanne had turned off a switch, Angel snapped out of it. Dreamy at first, then very much aware. She tensed up in a self conscious manner, surprised.

"Woah…what on earth?" She unfolded herself from the position she had been in.

Collins rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug, he stroked her hair and whispered tenderly. "Are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry..."

Angel was stunned. "Yeah…I'm fine, honey…" She pulled back to look at him and saw that he had been crying. "What is it?" She gasped, lightly caressing his face. She craned her neck and saw that everyone was staring at her with grim faces, Mimi was misty eyed.

With a shaky hand, Angel felt that her own face was hot and wet with tears. She pulled her hand back, staring at it. She was bewildered. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She blinked at her friends.

"What happened, you guys?" Angel asked, very confused.

The others cast each other scared expressions, not knowing what to say.

THE END


End file.
